onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Transwestyckie kung-fu
Transwestyckie kung-fu to styl walki używany przez Benthama. Składa się głównie z kopnięć, a wzięty jest z tańca baletowego. Większość pozycji to nie pozycje sztuk walki, ale figury baletowe. W odpowiedzi na pytanie czytelnika, Oda odpowiedział, że by nauczyć się transwestyckiego kung-fu, należy przejść przez trzy kroki: po pierwsze, nauczyć się baletu, po drugie, nauczyć się karate i po trzecie, zacząć pracować w jednym z "tych" miejsc. Z powodu trudności wykonywanych ruchów, Bentham może wykonywać je tylko, gdy jest we własnym ciele, co czyni jego diabelski owoc bezużytecznym. W anime styl ten nazwany jest baletowe kung-fu (バレエ拳法 Barē Kenpō, dosłowne znaczenie: "pierwsza droga baletu"). Techniki [[Plik:Bentham%27s_Swan_Arabesque.png|thumb|200px|Bentham powala Sfinksa swoją Łabędzią Arabeską.]] * Łabędzia Arabeska (白鳥アラベスク Hakuchō Arabesuku): Bentham wyprowadza potężne kopnięcie, zwykle po serii słabszych kopnięć i uderzeń. Moc ataku jest równa technice Baranina a'la Mouton Shot Sanjiego. Arabeska to pozycja w balecie, w której jedna noga jest podniesiona. Technika nazywana jest także Swan Arabesque (白鳥 (スワン) アラベスク Suwan Arabesuku). W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga atak nazwany jest White Swan Arabesque, w dubbingu FUNimation Ultimate Swan Arabesque, a w dubbingu 4kids Swan Dive. * Transwestycki Zryw (オカマデャーッシュ Ōkama Dasshu): Bentham odbija się od ziemi kilka razy i rozpoczyna wielki skok w przód. Dzięki swoim długim nogom, Bentham potrafi przeskoczyć w ten sposób długie dystanse. W anime i tłumaczeniu Viz Manga znany jest jako Swan Dash (スワンダッシュ Suwan Dasshu). W dubbingu 4kids atak nazwany jest Primadonna, a w dubbingu FUNimation zachowuje oryginalną nazwę. * Balet Pełen Krwi, Potu i Łez (血と汗と涙のルルヴェ Chi to Ase to Namida no Ruruve, dosłowne znaczenie: "postawa na palcach pełna krwi, potu i łez"): Dzięki sile nóg, Bentham może wbiec na pionową ścianę. Relevé oznacza "stać na palcach". W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga technika nazwana jest Relevé of Blood, Sweat and Tears, a w dubbingu FUNimation po prostu Relevé. * Transwestyckie Pięśczoty (どうぞオカマい拳 (ナックル) Dōzo Okamai Nakkuru, dosłowne znaczenie: "nie zwracaj uwagi na moją pięść"): Bentham uderza przeciwnika w twarz. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga atak nazwany jest Pardon My Oh Come My Way Knuckle. * Pijacki Balet - Jezioro Łabędzie (うらぶれ白鳥 (スワン) 舞踏会 Urabure Suwan Butōkai, dosłowne znaczenie: "drżący łabędzi taniec"): Bentham atakuje przeciwnika serią kopnięć i uderzeń. Podczas wykonywania tej techniki, łabędzie Benthama wyglądają na pijane i wystawiają swoje języki. Atak jest przygotowaniem do Łabędziej Arabeski. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga atak nazwany jest Drunken Swan Soiree, w dubbingu FUNimation Degenerate Swan Dance Recital, a w dubbingu 4kids Smiling Swan Soiree. * Transwestycki Cios (オカマチョップ Okama Choppu): Bentham uderza przeciwnika w oko, oślepiając go. Jest to przygotowanie do Baletkick. W dubbingu FUNimation i anime atak nazwany jest Ballet Chop, w dubbingu 4kids Karate Chop, a w tłumaczeniu Viz Manga Swan Chop. * Baletkick (蹴爪先 (ケリポアント) Keri Poanto, dosłowne znaczenie: "pierwszy pointe kopiącego szponu"): Po oślepieniu przeciwnika Transwestyckim Ciosem, Bentham wyskakuje w powietrze i kopie wroga w twarz obiema stopami. Kopanie trwa, póki przeciwnik nie wyląduje w pobliskim budynku. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation atak nazwany jest Kick Pointe, a w dubbingu 4kids Tip-Toe Kick. * Maskarowy Bumerang (マスカラブーメラン Masukara Būmeran): Bentham zdejmuje swój tusz do rzęs i rzuca nim w przeciwnika, po czym tusz wraca do jego ręki. Maskara Benthama ma kształt ostrza, więc przy ataku tnie przeciwnika. * Wspomnienie Tamtego Letniego Dnia (グラン鞭打 (フエッテ) あの夏の日の回想録 (メモワール) Guran Fuette Ano Natsu no Hi no Memowāru, dosłowne znaczenie: "Grand Fouetté: Wspominam te Letnie Dni"): Po zakręceniu się 320,000 razy, Bentham wykonuje potężne kopnięcie. Siła ataku nie została jednak pokazana, gdyż Sanji zdołał go uniknąć. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga atak nazwany jest Memoir of that Summer Day, w dubbingu FUNimation Memoirs of a Summer's Day, a w dubbingu 4kids Spinning Summer Pirouette. * Primabalerina (主役技 (プリマ) Purima, dosłowne znaczenie: "umiejętność prowadzenia"): Bentham zdejmuje łabędzie ze swoich ramion i nakłada je na stopy. Gdy kopie, szyje łabędzi wydłużają się, dzięki czemu zwiększa się zasięg techniki. Po wbiciu w kamienną ścianę, atak zostawił po sobie idealną dziurę bez żadnych innych zniszczeń. Według Benthama, siła jego ataków w tej formie jest równa sile strzału z broni palnej. Prawy łabędź jest kobietą, a lewy mężczyzną. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga atak nazwany jest Prima Ballerina, a w dubbingu FUNimation The Prima of Balet Kenpo. * Łaa-będzie Wybuch (爆撃白鳥 (ボンバルディエ) Bonbarudeie, dosłowne znaczenie: "bombardujący łabędź"): Po użyciu Primabaleriny, Bentham wykonuje kopnięcie. Jednak przed prawdziwym kopnięciem, Bentham wykonuje serię fałszywych, które mylą przeciwnika. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu 4kids atak nazwany jest Swan Bombardier, a w dubbingu FUNimation Bombardier. * Wspomnienie Tamtego Zimowego Nieba (あの冬の空の回想録 (メモワール) Ano Fuyu no Sora no Memowāru, dosłowne znaczenie: "wspominam te zimowe noce"): Po użyciu Primabaleriny, Bentham wyskakuje w powietrze i zaczyna robić salta. Po zakręceniu się wystarczającą ilość razy, spada na ziemię pod kątem 45 stopni i wykonuje potężne kopnięcie. Siła ataku nie została jednak pokazana, gdyż Sanji zdołał go uniknąć. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu 4kids atak nazwany jest Winter Wonderland Jete, a w dubbingu FUNimation Memoirs of a Winter Sky. * Łaa-będzie Wybuch Arabeski (爆撃白鳥 (ボンバルディエ) アラベスク Bonbarudeie Arabesuku, dosłowne znaczenie: "bombardująca łabędzia arabeska"): Jest to najsilniejszy atak Benthama. Po użyciu Primabaleriny, Bentham wzbija się w powietrze i wykonuje technikę Łaa-będzie Wybuch. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu 4kids atak nazwany jest Swan Bombardier Dive, a w dubbingu FUNimation zachowuje oryginalną nazwę. Ciekawostki * Pokazano dwa style transwestyckiego kung-fu. ** Oba opierają się na atakach z użyciem tuszu do rzęs i samych rzęs. * Do tej pory, Bentham jest jedynym znanym mistrzem transwestyckiego kung-fu. Nawigacja de:Okama Kenpō (Kampfstil) en:Okama Kenpo fr:Okama Kenpo it:Arti marziali dei gay#Kung Fu gay Kategoria:Style walki